gamemaster131scodelyokoevoulutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (Season Premiere)
' Code Lyoko Evolution Episode 1-Xana Returns (Part 1)' Summary: When Xana returns and starts attacking students, it's up to Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita to stop him. But when a new student named Graham is involved in one of the attacks, they have to share their secret. Will the Lyoko Warriors (Including Graham as their new member) be able to stop Xana? Find out in GameMaster131 presentation of Code-Lyoko-Evolution! (AKA Season 5.) Theme Song: There is a world, that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right. Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start! ' '''Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; ' '''If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; ' '''Today, make Evil go away! ' '''Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call! ''' '''Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! ''' '''A world of machines, it can shadow human nature. And all that we need, is the way to find the answer. But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good! ''' '''Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! ' '(Show Computer screen with a window that says #96: Xana Returns Part 1. Screen flashes to show Odd and Ulrich playing Basketball with Sissi's cronies. Jeremie and Aelita are talking to William, and Yumi is being "interviewed" by Millie and Tamiya. Millie and Tamiya are pestering her with questions on what insult she would lay on Sissi the next time she tried to hit on Ulrich. Everything is peaceful until Sissi comes up with some news.) Sissi: Attention everybody! (Everyone looks her way, either because they're afraid of her or because they know she won't give up until everybody listens.) Sissi: I have an announcement! We have a new student joining us today and my dad, yes the big man; the boss himself said he wanted me to show him around! Please welcome, Graham Ulry! (Sissi pulls Graham up to the front. He starts to look nervous when everyone starts staring at him.) Graham: Um….hi? Sissi: Anyway, this fellow will be with us for quite some time and we all know that there are some people who will try to pester him. (All of Sissi's cronies stare at Jeremie and the gang.) Ulrich: If you mean us than you're highly mistaken, Delmas! Sissi: Well! Why don't we just ask Graham then? Who do you think you'd rather be friends with? Graham: If you always grab and yank your "friends" like this, then I'll just hang with the cool dudes over there. I'm not stupid. You're just one of those pushy uptight loser diva chicks who only worry about whether or not they're in "style"! Leave me alone! (Sissi snaps her fingers. One of Sissi's cronies comes up and beats Graham up. He is about to deliver a knockout punch when he is kicked in the face by Ulrich. Ulrich helps Graham up.) Ulrich: Are you alright? Don't let her get under your skin. She always acts like this. I'm Ulrich. These are my friends Odd, William, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita. Welcome to Kadic. So, you finding yourself around okay? ''' '''Graham: I'll be able to now that that Sissi chick is finally leaving me alone. Jeremie: Do you have a room? Graham: They said there were none left. ''' '''Odd: Jeremie needs a roommate. How about it, Jeremie? Jeremie: Fine by me. Graham: Sure, whatever. See ya'! (They walk away. Screen flashes to show inside Lyoko. A tower suddenly is covered in black goo. Xana's symbol is shown on the tower. It shows in the warehouse. The supercomputer suddenly turns on. Xana escapes through the monitor and slithers towards the schoolyard. Sissi is sitting on the blacktop crying about something when she is possessed by Xana. She then walks inside and attacks Millie and Tamiya. Their screams are heard and Jeremie, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and William are awakened. They walk to the warehouse to find the computer on.) Jeremie: Looks like Xana's back. William, this time, try not to get possessed. We need to stop Xana before somebody gets killed! Get to the scanner room now! ' '(William, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go inside the scanner room.) Jeremie: Transfer William. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi! Scanner William! Scanner Odd! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Virtualization! ' '(Shows William, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi arriving in Lyoko. Ulrich looks at his katana and smiles.) Odd: It's good to be back, huh? Ulrich: Yeah! Now let's go kick some AI butt! ' '''William: For Earth! ' '''(Screen flashes to show Graham awake in Jeremie's room. He gets bored and turns on Jeremie's computer. He opens the Lyoko program on accident.) Graham: Cool! I didn't know Jeremie made a video game! (Graham enters the program and looks at the files.) Graham: Hey! That looks like Odd. ' '(Graham clicks an x button on Odd's picture. Screen goes back to Lyoko.) William: We have to get Aelita to that tower! ''' '''Odd: Let's draw back the hornets-ahhh! (Odd is devirtualized.) Jeremie: What the heck? The only other system someone has access to the Lyoko program is…..my room! Graham must've opened it and devirtualized Odd by mistake. We have to get the tower deactivated before he sends all of you back to Earth. I'll try to cut off his access point. ' '(Shows Graham playing with the "game." Sissi knocks on the door and he opens it.) Graham: What do you want now, jerk? (Sissi knocks him out and jumps into the computer. She pops out into the warehouse and attacks Jeremie.) Aelita: Jeremie, where's the tower? Sissi: You'll never know. William: Jeremie, you sound like a possessed version of Sissi! What the heck is going on here? Sissi: That's because I'm not Jeremie! I am a possessed version of Sissi you twit! Yumi: Oh no. Jeremie, please get up. Can you return to the past now? Jeremie: Yes. I'm heading for my computer in my room. ' '(Jeremie returns everything to the past. Xana comes in the middle of it and glitches the system.) To be continued…. ''Will Xana attack anymore people? How did he glitch up the system? Will Graham remember any of this? Find out next time, on Code Lyoko Evolution! ''